Well logging is a technique used to identify characteristics of earth formations surrounding a borehole and/or properties related to the borehole itself. The interrogation to identify one or more characteristics may be by sound, electrical current, electromagnetic waves, or high energy nuclear particles (e.g., gamma particles and neutrons). Receiving the interrogating particle or signal, and determining a property from such particle or signal, is in many cases a complicated endeavor.